


Things People Know About Chloe Valentine

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi Chloe, Flashbacks, Gen, Trans Chloe, Trans Christine, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: Chloe remembers things only certain people knew about her.





	Things People Know About Chloe Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three!!  
> And I don't even headcanon Chloe as bi but?? why the h e c c not

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Chloe told Brooke she’s bisexual during the summer before their freshman year.

_  “Brooke, I have something to tell you. It’s  _ very _ important.” Chloe started talking, as she gestured for the blonde to sit down on her bed. _

_  “Yeah? What is it?” Brooke sat down, looking at Chloe with a confused expression. _

_  “Well, uh, you know, you know how there are straight and gay people?” of course she knew. Chloe felt like an idiot now. _

_  “...Are you gay, Chloe?” Brooke deadpanned. Wow. Straight to the point. _

_  “No! Not… exactly. I still like boys…” Brooke’s expression changed quickly, to something Chloe couldn’t decipher. _

_  “...But I also like girls.” Chloe wanted to disappear. No way in Hell would Brooke still wanna be her friend. _

_  “So, you’re, like, half gay, half straight?” Brooke asked, moving closer to Chloe. _

_  “I guess. I’m sure there’s a name, though. I just don’t know what it is.” Chloe tried moving even closer, but then there would be no space between the two. _

_  Not that Chloe would mind the lack of space. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Christine found out Chloe was transgender around two weeks ago.

_  Chloe forgot to do something before entering a little cafe; removing her eye makeup. Eye makeup with the color scheme of the trans flag. Being trans wasn't something she was ashamed of (if she was she wouldn't be out), but she didn’t want anyone who she had met to know. She was ashamed to admit that she was scared of what they’d think of her. But she was. _

_  Her mistake was not noticing Christine Canigula, someone who knew her, was in there. _

_  “Chloe! What a coincidence to see you here!” Christine approached before Chloe could even sit down. Maybe Christine wouldn't see the flag, maybe she didn’t know what the flag meant, maybe-- _

_  “I didn’t know you were trans too, Chloe!” oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shi-- wait. _

_  “‘Too’?” _

_  Christine pulled out a silk scarf with the trans flag from her bag. _

_  “...Where did you get it?” _

_  “I made it, actually.” Christine places the scarf on Chloe’s hand. _

_  “You can have it, if you want.” she started walking away, before Chloe grabbed her hand. _

_  “I couldn’t… really.” Chloe placed the scarf back in Christine’s hand. _

_  They argued for a while, until Chloe decided “fuck it” and took the scarf. _

_  “Thank you.” Chloe finally settled on a booth and started getting ready to order. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jenna discovered Chloe’s full name during middle school. Well, a lot of people found out. But she only still talks to Jenna. So she’s the only one who matters in this case.

_ They had a substitute teacher. It wasn't the first time they had them, but it was the first time they used the students’ first names. _

_  “Chloe Garcia Valentine?” _

_  “...Present.” _

_  She was mortified. She wasn't ashamed of her full name by any means, but was there a reason? No, there wasn't. _

_  After class, Jenna came up to Chloe, with a notepad. _

_  “Your full name is Chloe Garcia Valentine?” Jenna took a purple pen out of her bag and started writing something down. _

_  “...My mom’s last name is Garcia.” Chloe took a look at what Jenna was writing, and it seemed to be nothing important. _

_  “Oh.” _

_  Silence. _

_  “My full name is Jennifer.” Jenna put her notepad and pen back in her bag. _

_  “Why are you telling me this?” Chloe was confused to that random bit of information;she thought Jenna was just… Jenna. _

_  “I know yours, you should know mine.” _

_  Huh. Jenna’s actually a good person. That one was new to Chloe. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so uh this is the thing with the most words I've written, not much but... is it because i'm in love with Chloe? 100% y e s


End file.
